


Hausarzt

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: „Herr Thiel, was ist denn los? Sie haben doch nicht etwa getrunken? Grundgütiger, Sie glühen ja förmlich!“





	Hausarzt

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Jemanden beobachten
> 
> **Beta:** Tjej - wer hätte es gedacht. Ich danke dir!
> 
> **A/N:** Habe ich das Prompt strapaziert? Vielleicht. Habe ich dasselbe geschrieben, wie gefühlt Hunderttausende vor mir? Auf jeden Fall. Finde ich das schlimm? In keinster Weise :D

 * * *

 

 

„Thiel?“

Boerne war nicht weiter verwundert gewesen, als sein Nachbar nicht wie verabredet um halb neun im Flur erschienen war. Es wäre immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass Thiels Pünktlichkeit zu wünschen übrig ließ. Als jedoch auf das Klingeln keine Reaktion folgte und selbst das eigens von ihm erzeugte Schlüsselklimpern zu nichts weiter als einer geöffneten Tür führte, war er stutzig geworden. Er hatte bereits in der Küche nach dem anderen Ausschau gehalten, als seine Augen erfassten, wie sich im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett eine Gestalt abzeichnete. Zumindest interpretierte er die Erhebung unter der Vielzahl der darüber liegenden Decken als solche.

„Herr Thiel, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Der Deckenberg gab ein unverständliches Gemurmel von sich. Boerne legte seine Aktentasche beiseite und beugte sich über das Bett.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?

Dieses Mal waren die Geräusche zumindest als Thiels Stimme zu identifizieren. Er griff nach dem Saum der Decke und wollte sie ein Stück nach unten ziehen, aber Thiel wirkte dem entgegen, indem er selbst danach griff und sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

„Herr Thiel, was ist denn los? Sie haben doch nicht etwa getrunken? Grundgütiger, Sie glühen ja förmlich!“ Erschrocken löste er die Hand von der Stirn des anderen. Seine Haare waren am Ansatz feucht vom Schweiß und trotzdem schien er zu zittern. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Boerne?“ Thiel klang erschöpft.

„Ja, ich bin da, keine Sorge.“ Boerne kniete sich neben das Kopfende und fragte sich, ob von seiner beruhigend gemeinten Berührung überhaupt was durch die Decken bei Thiel ankam.

„Wie … wie sind Sie …“

„Mit dem Ersatzschlüssel natürlich. Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?“

„Der Schlüssel … ich dachte …“

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir einfach so einen Schlüssel zu meiner eigenen Wohnung abknöpfen lasse, oder? Ich habe schließlich eine Verantwortung zu tragen“, antwortete Boerne und weil er förmlich spüren konnte, wie Thiel darauf etwas erwidern wollte, sagte er: „Das tut doch jetzt gar nichts zur Sache, Thiel. Seien Sie mir lieber dankbar, dass ich Sie mithilfe meines ausgezeichneten Fachwissens vor dem Besuch bei einem meiner inkompetenten Kollegen bewahren kann. Also, haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?“

Thiel zögerte, dann nickte er.

„Halsschmerzen?“

Thiel nickte noch einmal.

„Übelkeit?“

Noch ein Nicken.

„Gliederschmerzen?“

Kopfschütteln.

Boerne seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich nehme an, Sie haben heute weder Flüssigkeit noch feste Nahrung zu sich genommen?“

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt einen Tee machen, um Ihren Körper zu hydrieren. Und Sie bleiben schön da liegen, haben Sie mich verstanden?“

Dieses Mal wartete er keine Reaktion ab, sondern machte sich auf direktem Weg in die Küche. Nachdem er Mantel und Schal abgelegt hatte, setzte er Wasser auf und öffnete den Schrank. Dort griff er nach der Schachtel mit dem Holundertee, der einzigen Schachtel mit Tee wohlgemerkt, und klappte die verschiedenen Päckchen der Reihe nach zu sich. Holunder, Fenchel, Rooibos, Schwarz und … Apfeltee? Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

Thiel trank nicht besonders viel Tee, weshalb er alle Sorten, die noch übrig waren, in einer einzigen Schachtel aufbewahrte, was ein völlig unübersichtliches Durcheinander zur Folge hatte. Boerne war schon kurz davor, rüber in seine eigene Wohnung zu gehen und den Tee von dort zu holen, als er endlich den Beutel mit dem Kamillentee entdeckte. Der letzte der Reihe, natürlich.

Während er den Löffel Honig gut im Tee verrührte, ging er im Kopf den Inhalt seines Kühlschranks durch. Für eine frische Zubereitung würde es wohl nicht mehr reichen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, ein bisschen eingefrorene Hühnersuppe im Gefrierschrank zu haben. Wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass Thiel ausgerechnet jetzt die Grippe erwischen würde.

Ein dumpfer Laut ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen liegen bleiben.“ Er hob das Festnetztelefon, das Thiel bei seinem Versuch, sich aufzurichten, vom Nachttisch geschmissen hatte, wieder auf und versuchte, nicht allzu streng zu klingen.

„Aber -“

„Nichts da“, sagte er und drückte den anderen sanft in die Kissen zurück. „Solange Sie nicht dem Druck Ihrer Blase nachgeben müssen, werden Sie das Bett hüten. Mit einer Influenza ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen.“

Dann öffnete er das Fenster ein wenig, um die Vermehrung der Viren zumindest einzuschränken, kramte eine Schüssel unter der Spüle hervor, die er vor Thiels Bett abstellte (man wusste ja nie) und holte anschließend die Tasse aus der Küche.

„Hier, trinken Sie das. Ich weiß, Sie mögen keinen Kamillentee, aber der wird Ihrem Immunsystem besser tun als Ihren Geschmacksnerven, vertrauen Sie mir.“

Thiel nickte ergeben, setzte sich vorsichtig etwas auf und griff nach dem Tee, der inzwischen auf eine annehmbare Temperatur heruntergekühlt war. Boerne ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und schaute Thiel schweigend dabei zu, wie er das Gefäß Schluck für Schluck leerte.

„Schlafen Sie jetzt am besten.“ Er nahm die Tasse wieder entgegen und Thiel befolgte wortlos seinen Rat, indem er sich wieder zurück in die Bettwäsche kuschelte und die Augen schloss. Boerne war gerade im Begriff, sich zu erheben, als der andere noch etwas sagte.

„Bleibn Sie?“

Die Worte waren undeutlich in verschiedenste Stofflagen genuschelt worden, sodass Boerne sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. Überrascht blinzelte er einmal, dann aber strich er die Decke glatt.

„Natürlich.“

„Unihrvortraganneruni?“ Thiel sprach die Frage so aus, als würde sie nur aus einem einzigen Wort bestehen.

„Der wurde ohnehin heute Morgen spontan verlegt, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ruhen Sie sich lieber aus.“

Daraufhin sagte Thiel nichts mehr und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Boerne seinen gleichmäßigen Atem hören konnte. Er lächelte und strich ihm behutsam über die Haare. Hoffentlich würde es ihm bald besser gehen. Bei einer Grippe hieß es ja in den meisten Fällen bedauerlicherweise abwarten und Tee trinken. Und viel schlafen. Und Hühnersuppe löffeln, was ihn daran erinnerte, sein Gefrierfach nach diesem zwar alten, aber durchaus wirksamen Hausmittel zu durchsuchen.

Das würde er am besten sofort tun, jetzt, wo Thiel schlief. Genau.

Gleich, nachdem er bei der Universität angerufen hatte.

 

 

 


End file.
